1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot system and method, and particularly to a selective quick boot system and method that drives respective devices when a computer system is shut down without requiring hardware modification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current computer systems including desktop personal computers and portable computers typically provide a quick button or hot key design for quick access to a specific application. In conventional computer systems the hot key is only functional if the computer is first booted. Booting the computer to utilize only one feature, however, may be considered inefficient and inconvenient as the boot process can be lengthy.
Many current computer systems provide the ability to play a CD without booting the entire system. This, however, requires an additional hardware control chip dedicated to only one function. This method is inefficient as each additional device or function requires an additional chip, thereby increasing cost, and hindering flexibility.